This invention relates to briefcases and more particularly to a handle support assembly for briefcases.
One type of briefcase is formed of a relatively pliable leather and includes an envelope type body and a closure flap. Such cases also often include a handle attached to the closure flap by rivets. When the case contains heavy papers or other objects and it is being supported by its handle, the weight is concentrated in the handle anchors. This causes the closure flap to distort and places a substantial strain on the anchor rivets. Further, if such handle assemblies should fail, they are relatively difficult to repair.